Safe and sound
by Lynn Kyzar
Summary: What if Ace died but he was given a second chance to live in a new world? Well this is it, wonder who he'll meet and you never know he mite see some old friends. read and find out. AceXoc


**A Second Chance**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Ace's pov.**

I could feel the life draining from my body as I held Luffy, my brother, for the last time. With a smile on my face I let go knowing I had no regrets, I knew he would be sad. Hell, they all would but I was happy to live the life I did. I fell and as my eyes closed, I saw bright light.

I felt numb really. I thought death was supposed to bring peace but I didn't feel that way. It felt weird.

"Boy, wake up. I know you're awake." said a deep voice. It startled me, and I opened my eyes with a start. I Looked around at the solid white room. The only thing that wasn't white was the pirate that stood across the room from him next to him a woman. I immediately recognised the man, he was Gol D. Roger, my father. I had seen him from his old wanted posters and papers. Though I had never seen the woman. She was a slender woman with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair, and she had pink hibiscus flower in her hair, too. Her eyes were brown, she had freckles and she wore a long light green dress with short sleeves that went to her feet.

"Why are you here, Roger?" I said, venom in my tone.

Roger laughed. "I see you got my bite, eh Ace? And your mother's lovely freckles."

The woman smiled, walking over to me and extended her hand to help me up. I slowly took it, not sure who she was, although I had a pretty good idea who. After I stood, she wrapped me in a hug. I didn't think to hug back; I was too shocked by the action, "Ace, you've grown in to a fine young man.", she pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "I'm your mother, Portgas D. Rouge."

I stared at her a second before I smiled. "Mom." was all I said before she hugged me again. I hugged back this time.

Roger grinned and walked over when she moved back, "Well boy I hate to bring this nice reunion to an end, but we have something important to discuss."

I raised a brow at him. "What needs to be discussed now? I'm dead! Doesn't that mean I have all eternity to talk to you?" 'Not that I want to.' I thought.

He laughed. "No, you don't. See, we are giving you a second chance in a new world. Whether you take it or not is your choice. You never know what adventures you'll have and who you might see. So what do you say boy, ready for a new start?"

Rouge smiled at me. "Just think about it: a new home where no one knows who you or your father is. If they hate you, either they are mean or you gave them a reason."

I looked down thinking, almost shocked. A place where no one thinks I'm a demon or hate me for who I was born to. It seemed like a dream come true, but hey, what the hell? Might as well if it means more time away from him.

I grinned matching that of Roger himself, "Sure, why not?"

Roger laughed. "Alright, boy, lay down so your mother can send you off."

I shot him a glare but lay down anyway. My mother kneeling above my head, she ran a hand though my hair, laying my head in her lap. I'll tell you it actually felt good and now I wish she could have been there while I was growing up.

"We love you, Ace. Always remember that." She said before planting a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, but they weren't there when I opened them. There was just the sky, then I hit water just before my world went dark.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

In the middle of the forest near a small town in the hills, sat a older woman in her early thirties sItting on a fallen log next to a river, drinking from her water bottle. She had short choppy layered dark brown hair and nice blueish green eyes. She was slender but not really tall only about 5'4". She had a Dodge ball cap over her hair, she wore a black tank top with blue jeans that had seen better days along with a bandana around her neck for her to wipe dirt and sweat from her. she had black roper lace up boots with a 1/2 inch heel. This was Cloe Dee Kyzar.

She finally stood walking over to her horse which was a beautiful wild mustang. her body was a golden yellow with black mane tail and black knee high black socks. she also has one white star on her forehead.\

* * *

**Cloe pov.**

I got done with my little trail break walking back over to my horse who was named Gypsy because before I got her she had two other owners and she was born in the wild. I grabbed her rains pulling her away from the tree and hoping on. I stopped by the river cause I knew we had to cross it to get back to the ranch that was given to me by my late cousin.

I push her toward the river which got about to the bottom of her belly as we got farther out.

I stopped hearing a splash thinking it was a wild dog or something, but when I turned I saw a body only clad in a pair of dark shorts. I waited for it to to come close having to stop gypsy. I noticed as it got closer it was male, he was face up to which was good I didn't want to have to give a stranger CPR. I pulled him close and checked his breathing and pulse both seemed fine. So with a little bit of effort I pulled him onto Gypsy behind me laying him over her but. I grabbed so thick rope I had in the saddle bag and tied it around his waist before tying it to my waist so he wouldn't fall.

Satisfied I pushed Gypsy forward and out of the river checking again to make sure he was still alive before letting Gypsy lead the way home.

It took about an hour to get home walking but I wasn't in a hurry. I'd every once in a while to check make sure he was ok.

when I arrived I made Gypsy head for the house instead of the barn. Putting her as close as I could to the front door. I untied the rope around me and slid off the saddle tying her rains to a post. I slowly pulled him of trowing his hand over my shoulder, I was able to hold him up surprisingly enough. He weighed a ton but I guess when you wrangle 1000 pound beasts as long as I have you'd get some strength.

I was finally able to get him to the spare bedroom which I mite add is up stairs. I covered him with a blanket so I didn't get an eye full before pulling his pants off so he wouldn't catch a cold and they stunk horribly like he hadn't washed them in weeks. I tossed them out the door before finding some blue gym shorts from him from the back of my closet. What can I say I have mixed taste when it come to clothes.

I put them on him before covering him fully and leaving the room closing the door. As I walked into to kitchen I picked up the phone to call the doctor, who was a friend of mine.

It rung for a second before he answered, "Hello, Dr. Thompson speaking."

I smiled, "Hey John, It's Dee. I need a huge favor, see I found this guy in the river while I was trail riding on Gypsy. If you could I would like you to come have a look at him make sure he'll be alright."

I heard him laugh on the other side, "Well Dee, It's not like you to bring home strange men."

She smirked, "I've been known to bring one home a time or two but this guy looks barley out of his twenties. Anyway I need you here can you spare a minute or two?"

He chuckled again, "Of course I'll be over in an hour."

"thanks." I said then hung up the phone heading out to Gypsy to let her out into the pasture and wait for John.

* * *

**Hey Lynn here. So I looked all through Ace fan-fiction and couldn't find a story like this so i decided to write it down but just so you know i Don't have a beta-reader so it probably sucks ass but whatever. Please leave reviews and such. Just so you know Ace is not my number one fav in one piece but i hated his death so I thought of this. Which I got the idea from a Lord of the Rings story but I can't remember the name or the author, sorry. Yay! Ace still lives. Enjoy!**


End file.
